


when i’m with you

by dyreamy



Series: short and sweet [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, My heart physically hurts, depictions of smut but like no details, just all soft fluff :(((, just fluffy yuwin on a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyreamy/pseuds/dyreamy
Summary: just yuwin going on a vacation, short and sweet.





	when i’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> english is my second language so expect some grammar mistakes here and there :D
> 
> be my friend on twt or just stalk me: @astromochii

“wake up my little dreamer, it’s morning..” yuta quietly says as his fingers run through the younger’s soft pink locks, scented of fresh cherry blossoms. he listens to the gentle breathing of the other, his chest moving up and down. the sound of ocean waves and seagulls in the distance roam the room, the sunlight creeping its way into the bedroom exposing the scattered clothing from last night’s previous events. 

his fingers traced along the younger’s shoulders, jawline, down to his collarbones admiring his artwork marking what was his, tracing his lips softly and bringing his hand up to move a piece of his hair.  
the younger closed up in his chest, in his arms.  
he never wanted this moment to end, nuzzling his face into the younger’s forehead. leaving a little peck on his forehead, then on his lips. that’s how the younger woke up to being in his new profound lover’s embrace, and a good morning kiss. 

“well good morning to you..” sicheng says, enjoying the smell of the fresh ocean breeze. Taking a trip away from the cold windy weather of winter back home, now waking up in their getaway home having a clear view of the crystal blue ocean washing up on shore. the rustling of the palm trees outside their getaway home echoes throughout the room. sicheng nuzzles his face in the space in between yuta’s neck and shoulder, his arms draped under the elder’s sides. smelling the aroma of the summer breeze emitting from the elder, sicheng hugged the elder tighter never wanting to let go.

he had almost thought it was a dream until the elder placed another gentle kiss on his head, whispering; “i didn’t think i’d miss you this much, like i don’t even think we'll get out of bed for today.” sicheng laughed at his comment and faces the older, “i’m pretty sure after last night, i can’t move and you’re too comfy for me to leave.” and with that the younger returns to snuggling his face in the other’s warmth. “was i too rough on you? sorry, i missed you so much i couldn’t help myself.” yuta chuckles when he feels sicheng’s face heat up and hugs him tighter. “well i missed you too so i guess it’s okay.” the younger mumbles under his breath. “hm? what was that? I couldn't hear.” yuta teases him. “I’m- you know i’m not even gonna say anything.” sicheng pouts. 

“But you just did.” 

“You know what i mean.”

“Kidding cutie, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
